This invention relates generally to automotive transmissions or the like. More particularly, it relates to shift control apparatus for selectively establishing various speed ratios in a change-speed transmission.
In recent years there have been many improvments in the control of automotive transmissions, including improvements relating to the shifting of manual transmissions. Some transmissions included a plurality of shift rails, one of which was selected and moved for corresponding selection and engagement of a desired speed ratio. Other transmissions included a single shift rail which was rotated for speed ratio selection and moved longitudinally for engagement of the selected ratio. These and other types of transmissions necessarily incorporated shift control devices for effecting the various selection and engagement movements. Such devices generally required assemblies which were complex, heavy and expensive to fabricate.
There remains a need in the art to provide simple, light and inexpensive transmission shift control means which may be used with various types of transmissions, and which is adaptable for use in a variety of shift patterns.